


A Strange Stranger

by ShadowedLens07



Category: Danny Phantom, 八犬伝 -東方八犬異聞- | Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danny is Sora, Demons, Overprotective Kage, Time Travel, i have no idea what to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedLens07/pseuds/ShadowedLens07
Summary: Shino and Sosuke are captured by some rabid monks in the mountains looking for Ai, but end up escaping with someone that should have never existed in the first place. How will the Hakkenden crew deal with an angel of death and ice in the form of an effeminate man that is protected by a shadow demon? ... Well, read at your own risk. - -;





	1. Prologue

_Running. Gotta keep running._

_Tree, don't hit it._

_Watch out for that root._

_Don't look back, keep running, don't look back._

_Snap of a twig at 5 o'clock._

_Run. Don't look back._

_Run. Don't look back._

_Clif at 11 o'clock. Make a break for it._

_Yelling. Run._

_Don't look back. Two more strides._

_Hands reach._

_Jump!_

_Ghosts of fingers touching my back and shoulders._

_Falling. Spinning._

_Yelling. Who's yelling? Everyone._

_Look down._

_A purple vortex with clock hands spinning around it counter-clockwise._

_Clockwork's portal._

_I smile as I blackout._

_The last thing I remember, is whispering;_

_"_ _Thanks, ya old Stopwatch."_


	2. Imprisonment and Chance Meeting

_**Third Person Pov** _

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!"

"Shino, you shouldn't yell."

"I WILL YELL! THIS IS ALL RIO'S FAULT! WHY DID HE SEND US TO THIS PLACE, ANYWAY!?"

"Because, Shino, he couldn't send anyone else here. We were the only ones free."

"WELL, HE COULD HAVE WARNED US ABOUT THE LOCALS!"

Sosuke sighed as Shino went into another rant. This had been going on for the past couple of hours since their capture.

In truth, Sosuke believed that Satomi-sama didn't know about the locals. Satomi-sama had sent them to a mountainous region, where they believed had been sightings of Aou. But before they could try to find him, they were captured by the locals. Or more accurately, a bunch of rogue monks that believed that Shino and Sousuke were demons. Though they weren't far from the truth. So, no. Sosuke didn't blame Satomi-sama. He blamed Aou.

"Would you shut up, already? I'm trying to sleep."

Everything was silent after that. Shino and Sosuke were staring at the wall that separated their cell from the next one over to their right. They had thought they were the only ones locked up here, guess they were wrong.

"Uhm. Would you have, perhaps, been captured as well?" Sosuke asked.

"Why would I be here if I hadn't been? And, before you ask, I've been here for about a month and a half." The mystery person said. Their voice sounded male and young, but also very old. But not by age. More like in wisdom. His voice was thick with knowledge and experience. "So, why haven't you guys broken out yet?"

Sosuke blinked at the odd question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you can climb through the bars, and unlock the doors, in your other form, that is. And the kid's got enough power blow this whole building away. Though I would prefer it that you didn't. I don't want to be buried alive, thank you."

Shino and Sosuke sat in silence. 'What. The. Hell.' They were both thinking the same thing.

"Um excuse me?" Sosuke asked.

"Hm?" He responded. The man sounded curious and tired, like he was exhausted and was about to fall asleep.

"Are you injured?" There was silence after that. Then you could hear a humming sound, like he was contemplating an answer.

"Why do you ask?" His voice was softer now.

"Well, you just told us how to escape using our powers. Powers that most people shouldn't be able to sense, let alone know about, and told us how to use them to get out. That means that you have experience in this." Sosuke stared at Shino, who was being unusually serious and staring at the wall that separated them from the young man. "Yet you haven't broken out in the month and half you say you've been here. Your voice is getting quieter and softer as time goes by. You said that you were trying to sleep, which means that you are trying to save your energy for healing." Shino stopped to look at the barred door and wall. "Which means that you are injured." Shino took a step forward and called for Murasame wordlessly, slashing at the bars, opening the cell and walking out.

The man was silent for a bit before giving a raspy chuckle. "You're quite the detective, now aren't ya?" Shino and Sosuke moved out of the cell and in front of the other. Only to see an orb of total darkness, as if it was absorbing the light around it. The diameter of the orb was the same length, width, and height of the cell. "You are holding Murasame, are you not?" They could hear his voice, but they couldn't see him.

"Yes." Shino answered, confusion evident in his voice as he looked for a weakness in the orb. There was none.

"Could you do me a favor and not cut through Kage?"

Shino blinked at that. "Who?"

"Me." A new voice said. It was deep and harsh, and had a growl to it. A pair of glowing red eyes opened on the orb. The eyes were devoid of any pupil or iris, and they seemed to be glaring at them. There was no mouth, nose, ears, or even eyebrows. It was just an orb with eyes. "And I would prefer it if you would let Sora-dono sleep. He needs his rest." The orb growled at them, and they could see a hint of white where the teeth should be.

Sosuke and Shino just blinked at it, and then Shino just burst out laughing while Sosuke just continued to stare. They could have sworn that the orb seemed to get a tick mark as the laughing continued.

"What's so funny?" The orb, Kage, growled at them.

Shino seemed to calm down as Sosuke just continued to stare. "We-Well, what's fu-funny is the fa-fact that yo-you think that you're all threatening as a bi-big ball of tar." Shino said as he wiped tears away from his eyes.

Kage began to stutter as the young man, Sora, snickered from inside of him. "I like this guy! And you know it's true, Kage. You're not very threatening in this form." There was cheer and laughter in his voice as he said it, even if his voice was still soft from exhaustion.

Kage growled again, and narrowed his eye's further. "Alright, if you want a threatening form," Shino stopped laughing as Kage spoke, backing up with Sosuke following his example. The orb began to bend and stretch as the eyes disappeared. "Then I'll give you one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or Hakkenden. Never have never will.  
> This is most definitely a slash fic; don't like, don't read. You have been warned, flamers beware. =_=  
> The prologue is most definitely going to be reused, so don't be surprised by that in later stories.


	3. Important Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE

_**IMPORTANT UPDATE** _

**I'm sure that many of you are wondering just what the hell is taking me so long to update my stories, and I'm sorry for the very long wait that all of you have had, but sadly, this is not an update. I'm posting this to inform you all that it will likely be a very long time before I update again.**

**Over the past year my Grandmother, who has been living with my parents since I was born, has recently pasted away last month after a very long decade of fighting for her life and slowly giving up over the years. It had hurt to watch her go, but she is now in a much better place and no longer in constant pain. Her funeral is now just a week away and I felt that I needed to explain my absence.**

**Writing Fanfiction and my own original stories was my way with dealing with the grief that had been building up from having to watch my Grandmother go through that while being her main caretaker throughout my highschool career and the stress of just putting on a happy and normal face. I would like to thank all of those that have been kind to me and have liked and complemented my stories and encouraged me to write more.**

**Thank you.**

**I will be coming back and I will be continuing some of my stories. I just need time to grieve and readjust my way of living. I will probably be revamping and/or revising a handful of my stories at a later time.**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or Hakkenden. Never have never will.


End file.
